


Much Needed Getaway

by PanicFOB



Series: Wish You Were Here [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: A look at the promised trip to Wakanda over the holidays. This one-shot takes place after my Wish You Were Here series, so please read that first.





	Much Needed Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little drabble of what the couple is up to after their happily ever after :) There will still be one more drabble for this story at some point in the future.

You stared out the window of one of Tony’s jets, looking out across what appeared to be a vast African wilderness.

“Don’t blink or you’ll miss it,” Bucky said from beside you.

“Miss what?”

He didn’t answer, and you inched your face closer to the glass, searching for what he must be talking about. Suddenly, the jet was breaking through some sort of barrier, and you were no longer admiring the wild lands, you were awestruck by the glorious city of Birnin Zana.

“This is… wow… I have no words.”

“The most beautiful city you’ve ever seen, right?”

“Yeah,” you said softly, never tearing your eyes away from the unique architecture of the Wakandan buildings. A vast river along with vibrant patches of green weaved through the city, creating a perfect mixture of urban life and nature. Your anxiety over meeting Bucky’s friends here had been strangling you during most of the flight, but all that worry was momentarily forgotten as you admired the beauty that was the capital city of Wakanda. How lucky you were to be in this incredible place next to this incredible man.

The jet touched down not long after, and you and Bucky grabbed your bags before stepping out into the scorching African sunlight. There were two attendants whom Bucky had told you would be waiting to show you to your room. However, you were pretty sure he hadn’t planned on Princess Shuri to be standing there waiting for you both as well.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the prodigal White Wolf, returning at last.”

Bucky immediately walked up to her and gave her what looked like a bone-crushing hug.

“Shuri, it’s so good to see you.”

“Wasn’t anything keeping you away for two years,” she was faking an angry tone. “You could have come back to see me a long time ago.”

Bucky scratched the back of his neck, clearly feeling quite guilty. “I know. I just had some personal things to sort out. I didn’t want to come back to Wakanda until I was in a good headspace again.”

She gave a reluctant nod of her head in understanding.

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” He turned his head back toward you, still standing awkwardly near the exit of the jet with your arms full of tote bags. “This is my better half, Y/N.”

Shuri nodded her head at you and smiled. “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m glad it’s finally someone else’s job to fix this broken white boy.” She clapped her hand on Bucky’s metal shoulder.

You gave a small smile at first, unsure if it had been a joke, but when Bucky let out a joyful laugh, your smile widened.

“He is a lot of work,” you admitted, “but I still love him.” Your eyes met Bucky’s for a moment, and there seemed to be an unspoken moment of tenderness between the two of you.

“Well, my brother is away for diplomatic duties, but I’d like to invite you for dinner with me and my mother tonight.”

“We’d love to. Thank you, Shuri,” Bucky answered.

“I’ll let you get to your room, then. See you tonight.” She nodded her head at each of you before turning and walking away.

You were a little embarrassed to admit that you spent the first day in this unique and mysterious country tangled up in bed with Bucky. He couldn’t seem to keep his hands and lips off you since the moment you walked into your elegant suite, and you certainly had no desire to deny him. You finally showered together, another lengthened processed due to Bucky’s insistence on cleaning your naked body, and then dressed and attended Shuri’s dinner.

Of course, you had been ridiculously nervous about attending the event, but Bucky had held your hand reassuringly. It went smoothly for the most part. Your only slip had been when you brought up Tony’s request that Shuri stop answering his tech questions with memes. The princess’ face had twisted in annoyance, clearly not at you but at Tony.

“You tell Tony Stark he’s lucky I share any of my tech with him at all. Perhaps he should stop messaging me at three in the morning asking me questions a kindergartener could answer,” she had ranted to the table.

“Okay, I’ll tell him,” you answered her with an anxious smile.

She had apologized for getting so wound up, explaining that Tony was one of the most irritating men on the planet.

“I completely understand,” you assured her.

The next few days you spent wandering the streets of the city with Bucky, browsing shops selling items that you’d never seen anywhere else in the world. The clothing and jewelry were stunning to you. You didn’t purchase anything, but you smiled as your eyes fell across each unique peace and your fingers grazed the softest of fabrics. At night, just after your heated lovemaking sessions with Bucky and just before dozing off, you wrote about everything you had experienced throughout the day. You wrote both poetry and prose about the wonder that was Wakanda. You weren’t sure if you’d ever share the words with anyone, but your journal was the equivalent to a photo album. You could look back on the things you had expressed while you were here, and remember how happy you had been to visit this place.

It wasn’t until your second week that Bucky took you hiking. You wondered through steep hills and quaint farmlands, circling through dense tree lines and then across low plains. You mostly followed the path of the large river that had flowed out from Birnin Zana. It wasn’t until you reached a small secluded hut next to the river bank surrounded by grazing goats that you realized where Bucky had been leading you all along.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to visit without coming back to see your goats!”

He shook his head at you, but there was a fond smile on his face. He walked up to a goat with all-white fur except for its front left leg that was spotted with black. He knelt down and gently petted the creature’s face. “Hey Buchanan. How ya been, buddy?”

You snorted. “You named a goat after yourself?”

“Yup.” He then pointed at a stubborn looking goat that was currently head butting the ground. “That one’s name is Steven Grant Rogers.”

You burst into a fit of giggles at that.

The evening was quiet and sweet. Bucky introduced you to the man that now tended to the goats in his absence, and you ate a delicious dinner with the man’s family. They showed you to one of the river huts that was not being used, and you and Bucky spent the night cuddled together, both feeling more at peace from your mental struggles than you ever had before, and falling asleep to the bleating of nearby goats.


End file.
